


Lost and Found

by TakeoffyourclothesyowzahDoctorSong97



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-it: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeoffyourclothesyowzahDoctorSong97/pseuds/TakeoffyourclothesyowzahDoctorSong97





	Lost and Found

River was sitting in her studio at Luna University, reading a book about far and strange worlds. She had just come back from the Library, the place that was supposed to be her deadline, the end of her adventures. However there was a young woman, who had saved her, River didn't know her name but she would have never forgotten her face, the face of her saviour. She had expected the Doctor to come for her, but it has been ages since he last saw him at the Library, but after five months she hadn't had any news about him. She had lost hope after the fourth month, and now she was trying to go on, even without him.  
Suddenly she heard the beloved sound of the TARDIS, materialising in front of her, her heart sank, she didn't know what to do, enter the time machine or wait for him to show up?  
He rushed out of the blue box and run toward her, ending up in a tight hug, so he knew finally that she was real, River was really alive...  
They kissed gently and then he lead her inside the TARDIS, where he pulled some levels and buttons.  
"Why did it take so long to come for me sweetie?"  
"Timey wimey stuff and then... "  
"Then what?"  
"I wasn't really sure that you were really alive, Clara had this memory of you in the Library, but she didn't remember how things actually went, so I was afraid to hope something impossible, to search for a ghost..."  
"Really, Doctor, the hoper of far-flung hopes?"  
"Well, I suppose I was wrong..."  
She didn't insist any longer she could see the pain and the sense of guilt in his eyes about what his younger self had done at the Library and what himself hadn't done after that, so she tried to change the subject of the conversation.  
"By the way, what are we going to do now, Doctor? I was thinking about something to regain the lost moments..." She said with a smirk, letting her hand, previously rested on his shoulder slowly falling down on his chest. He gasped at her gentle touch, how much he had missed this amazing woman, his flirtatious and brave River. He couldn't resist any longer, he wanted to hold her tighter than he had never had.  
"Well I suppose we can give the happy news to Clara in another moment"  
"Yes sweetie I suppose so too..."

Useless to say that they didn't go to Clara, at least not that day...  
It was after that night that a new seed began to germinate into what would have become a precious and frail flower: their little daughter.


End file.
